londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of members of the Metropolitan Asylums Board
Chairmen *Dr. William Brewer (22 June 1867 - 3 November 1881) (died in office) *Sir Edwin Galsworthy (26 November 1881 - 18 May 1901) *Sir Robert Hensley (18 May 1901 - 19 May 1904) *Sir Augustus Scovell (19 May 1904 - 25 May 1907) *James Thomas Helby (25 May 1907 - 28 May 1910) *Walter Dennis (28 May 1910 - 31 May 1913) *Sir Robert Woolley Walden (31 May 1913 - 24 May 1919) *Very Rev. Canon Norman Sprankling (24 May 1919 - 20 May 1922) *Walter Eickhoff (20 May 1922 - 24 July 1924) (died in office) *Sir Francis Morris (31 July 1924 - 19 May 1928) *Viscount Doneraile (19 May 1928 - 1 April 1930) 1867-1871 The Metropolitan Asylums Board held its first meeting in June 1867. This board sat until 23 March 1868, when there were some changes in membership. The resulting board held office for three years, holding its last meeting on 25 March 1871. Elected managers Unions: *'City of London'Comprised those City of London parishes not in East or West :London PLUs (2 seats): **William Clements (until March 1868), Charles Crane (from March 1868) **Alfred Suter *'East London'Comprised four City of London parishes:St Botolph's Aldersgate, St Botolph without Aldgate, St Botolph, Bishopsgate, St Giles-without-Cripplegate (1 seat): **Thomas Scrambler Owden (until March 1868), Henry Willliam Nind (from March 1868) *'Fulham '(Fulham and Hammersmith) (1 seat): **William Bird *'Greenwich '(Deptford St Nicholas, Deptford St Paul, Greenwich and Woolwich) (1 seat): **George Lockyer *'Hackney '(Hackney and Stoke Newington) (1 seat): **William Turner (until March 1868), Rev. J Godding (from March 1868) *'Holborn '(Furnival's Inn, Gray's Inn, St Andrew Holborn Above the Bars with St George the Martyr, Liberty of Saffron Hill, St Sepulchre, Staple Inn (1 seat): **John W Proudfoot *'Lewisham '(Charlton, Eltham, Kidbrooke, Lee, Lewisham, Mottingham and Plumstead) (1 seat): **Rev. Francis Cameron (until March 1868), Brownlow Poulter (from March 1868) *'Poplar '(Bow, Bromley-by-Bow and Poplar) (1 seat): **William HicksonChairman of the Poplar Board of Guardians, and General Superintendent of the East and West India Docks (until March 1868), James Barringer (from March 1868) *'St Olave's '(Southwark St John Horsleydown, Southwark St Olave and Southwark St Thomas) (1 seat): **Henry Pelling Wellborne *'St Saviour's' (Southwark Christchurch, Southwark St Saviour) (1 seat): **Charles Harris *'Stepney '(Limehouse, Ratcliff, Shadwell and Wapping) (1 seat): **Thomas Bennett Spence *'Strand '(Liberty of the Rolls, St Anne Within the Liberty of Westminster, St Clement Danes, St Mary-le-Strand, St Paul Covent Garden and the Precinct of the Savoy) (1 seat): **George Wilkinson *'Wandsworth and Clapham' (Battersea, Clapham, Putney, Streatham, Tooting Graveney and Wandsworth) (1 seat): **George Alder (until March 1868), Michael Sarson (from March 1868) *'West London'Comprised nine City of London parishes: Barnard's Inn, Bridewell Precinct, St Andrew Holborn, St Bartholomew the Great, St Bartholomew the Less, St Bride, St Dunstan-in-the-West, Serjeant's Inn, Thavie's Inn) (1 seat): **Joshua W Butterworth *'Whitechapel '(Holy Trinity Minories, Mile End New Town, Norton Folgate, Old Artillery Ground, St Katharine by the Tower, Spitalfields, Tower of London, Whitechapel) (1 seat): **Thomas Brushfield Parishes: *'Mile End Old Town' (1 seat): **Donald Munro *'Paddington '(2 seats): **William Goslett (until March 1868), Robert Evans (from March 1868) **William Ellis *'St George in the East' (1 seat): **William Stutfield *'St George Hanover Square' (2 seats): **Hugh H Seymour, **William Brewer MD *'Southwark St George the Martyr' (1 seat): **Thomas Park (unti March 1868), James Barnes (from March 1868) *'St Giles Camberwell' (1 seat): **John T Griffith MD *'St Giles in the Fields and St George Bloomsbury' (1 seat): **Richard Cull *'St James Clerkenwell' (1 seat): **Thomas Partridge *'Westminster St James' (1 seat): **Peter Duff *'St John Hampstead' (1 seat): **James Marshall *'Shoreditch St Leonard '(1 seat): **Henry Dodd *'St Luke Chelsea' (1 seat): **Thomas Symons *'St Luke Middlesex' (1 seat): **John Dale *'Westminster St Margaret and St John' (1 seat): **George Burt *'St Martin in the Fields' (1 seat): **Wiilliam Goodchild *'St Mary Abbots Kensington' (1 seat): **John Thomas Wilkins *'St Mary Islington' (1 seat): **John C Hillman *'St Mary Lambeth' (1 seat): **John Doulton *'St Marylebone' (2 seats): **Charles Beever (until March 1868), Edwin Galsworthy (from March 1868) **James Tavener *'St Mary Magdalen, Bermondsey' (1 seat): **Henry Youngman (until March 1868), Thomas Suffield (from March 1868) *'St Mary Newington' (1 seat): **William S Cortis MD *'St Mary Rotherhithe' (1 seat): **Edmund G Dannell *'St Matthew Bethnal Green' (1 seat): **William Davis Collins *'St Pancras'St Pancras (2 seats): **Henry North (until March 1868), Robert Attenborough (from March 1868) **Henry Eckett (until March 1868), Robert Furniss (from March 1868) Managers nominated by the Poor Law Board *John Ashton Bostock *Edward North Buxton *John Charrington *Walter Carew Cocks *Sir James John Hamilton, Bt. *William Harvey *Col. Francis Haygarth *Timothy Holmes *Jonathon Rashleigh *Dr Francis Sibson *John Archibald Shaw Stewart *John Gilbert Talbot *Robert Wigram *William Henry Wyatt *John Young jnr. Nominated to fill vacancies to March 1871: *Borlase Hill Adams *William Henry Smith *Alexander H Ross *Edmund Hay Currie 1871-74 1874-77 1877-80 1880-83 1883-86 1886-89 1889-92 1892-95 1895-98 1898-1901 1901-04 *Chairman: Robert Mitton Hensley (knighted 1902) *Vice-Chairman: Rt Hon. John Gilbert Talbot MP Elected members *Bethnal Green Parish: A P Barnard *Bloomsbury Parish: Professor W R Smith *Camberwell Parish (2): W B Hurst, R Brown *Chelsea Parish: J H Brass *City of London Union (6): Augustus Greatrex, W J Johnston, John Henry Lile, William Henry Page, James G White, John Wilmott *Fulham Parish: Thomas Charles *Greenwich Union: F J Oldman *Hackney Union (2): Thomas Bates, W L Beurle *Hammersmith Parish: Rev. G W Pope *Hampstead Parish: John Hardcastle *Holborn Union (2): Miss I M Baker, William Frankland *Islington Parish (3): G S Elliott, Samuel Lambert, Miss Amelia Varley *Kensington Parish (3): Rev. Charles Darby Reade, E Palgrave Simpson, Colonel R F Webb *Lambeth Parish (3): Captain C W Andrew, Alfred Burridge, W B Cochran *Lewisham Union: Cuthbert Wilkinson *Mile End Old Town Hamlet: Paul Howard *Paddington Parish (2): S J Cole, H H Swift *Poplar Union: E F Gilliard *St George's Union (4): Miss Georgina Bramston, Lieutenant-General J H Hall, Henry Hardcastle, R W Walden *St George in the East Parish: Philip Meadows Martineau *St Marylebone (3): Elliott S Browne, Walter Dennis, Edward White *St Olave's Union: W H Ecroyd *St Pancras Parish (3): Anthony Boden, Frederick Purchese, Joseph Thornley *Shoreditch Parish: E J Wakeling *Southwark Union (2): Thomas Cornell, William Neville *Stepney Union: F C Mills *Strand Union: H L D'Arcy Malone *Wandsworth and Clapham Union (3): Rev. C P Marriott, Henry Muspratt, W F Penfold *Westminster Union: Earl of Stamford *Whitechapel Union: James Brown *Woolwich Union: Lieutenant-Colonel W J B Graham Managers Nominated by the Local Government Board *Admiral E S Adeane *Colonel R Bullock *William Crooks *Edward St Leger, 6th Viscount Doneraile *Geoffrey Drage *Sir E H Galsworthy *J T Helby *R M Hensley *J R Hill *Jackson Hunt *Miss E F Inderwick *Sir Vincent Hunter Kennett-Barrington *Lieutenant-Colonel William Marvin *Ernest Louis Meinertzhagen *A C Scovell *Hon. Maude Stanley *Richard Strong *Rt Hon. John Gilbert Talbot MP 1904-07 1907-10 1911-14 References category:Lists category:Metropolitan Asylums Board Category:Members of the Metropolitan Asylums Board